kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
A-drei
is the new team leader of L-Elf's team. History A Dorssia Agent with a strong rivalry with L-Elf. His name means A3 in German. He loses his left eye when he's shot by L-Elf, who had been possessed by Haruto, and had it replaced with an artificial one. He sneaks aboard Module 77 on an infiltration mission to get revenge against L-Elf. It is hinted that A-Drei may be a prince. Very proud and seems to be attached to L-Elf very much, to the point to not accept his betrayal and still trying to convince him to come back to his side more than once. He claims that L-Elf is the only person capable of being his right hand man and the soldier's apparent betrayal causes A-drei great distress. SEASON 2 A-Drei has made his appearance yet again, this time has on Earth with his fellow comrades. Aside horse riding, A-drei has shown a 'good' side of himself while with Rukino Saki in a Karlstein young boy. He seems to have accepted L-elf's betrayal when he orders H-neun to shower bombs on him thus killing him where they all grew up. However, he fell into L-elf's trap with other Dorissian soliders. He is later seen giving mouth to mouth to the young boy oblivious to the fact that it's actually Rukino. He is shown injured and seems to have got it saving the boy. He finds the ship that the Jior students hijacked with Rukino and infiltrates. No one is found but he catches Saki transfering back to her body and captures her. Personality A-drei is a very serious young man due to his rigid upbringing as a Dorssian solider. Whenever angered he grows quite intense, showing no remorse in bringing down his enemies. He does not possess a sense of humor and is shown to carry grudges except for the case of L-Elf, though he forgives the man for taking his eye he is hostile about his comrade's apparent betrayal. His comrades follow his instructions for the most part and treat him respectfully. He is uncertain in how to handle L-Elf's decision to join JOIR and is hesitant to agree with his comrades on L-Elf betraying them. A-drei considers L-Elf as his only friend. Relationships L-Elf A-Drei considers himself a close friend and rival to L-Elf though the other doesn't feel the same way. Even though L-Elf shot him causing him to permenently lose his eye he holds no grudge against him. He despretly wants L-Elf to come back to Dorssia and has tried multiple times to try to bring him back, be it by convincing him or using force. He doesn't want to accept the fact that L-Elf has joined the enemy side even though his comrades have told him multiple times that he's a traitor. It's been shown that he holds a soft spot for him when he said to him that 'one eye''' (The eye that he lost when L-Elf ((Haruto)) shot him.) '''is a small price to pay for the ultimate hand' meaning that he didn't care that he lost his eye if L-Elf would be the one who would fight side by side with him. It has been stated that he wants/goal is to give the royalists back Dorissia and their status with L-Elf by his side. After learning that L-Elf was possesed, on the day he shot A-Drei, he later set Saki Rukino as a way to assist L-Elf in his revolution against Dorissia knowing how L-Elf had truly wanted to take down Dorissia. Trivia *His favorite food is black tea. *He dislikes milk. *His hobby is horseback riding. *His weakness is cockroaches. Gallery A-drei 2.jpg 615357.jpg 614820.jpg 613956.jpg 1378864.jpg 624093.jpg 624094.jpg Gl img 09.jpg Gl img 07.jpg Tumblr mwoi29kxNo1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg 631500.jpg 631421.jpg 634982.jpg 456677778.jpg 632391.jpg Mainvisual bd5.jpg Tumblr mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo2 1280.jpg 631278.jpg Dorrssian-kakumeiki-valvrave.jpg 614097.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1642072.jpg 635746.jpg adrei0.jpg 1365787587743.jpg a-drei_9459.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-OP-1-3.jpg Valvrave+-+02-2.jpg 639190-kakumeiki_valvrave___02___large_02.jpg d58ec82d.jpg 5c9960f2.jpg c6fe0b6e.jpg 7XKhyO3.jpg 6597bfae.jpg b2dfdb82.jpg 4c0c3cc4.jpg 5D_Kakumeiki_Valvrave_-_02.jpg Valvrave_02_12.jpg Valvrave_02_28.jpg ade9de9a.jpg 42.jpg 01863ece.jpg 1366909019270.jpg 1366909030789.jpg special-force-1024x576.jpg 5e44c6d2.jpg 5f93c3d2.jpg 645175-kakumeiki valvrave 05 large 22.jpg 3da55664.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 11.jpg 0a9ae261.jpg 4635d152.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 05.jpg 9d9f2d78.jpg 52635291.jpg 7cd13a03.jpg 1369415459768.jpg 651082-a_drei.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 17.jpg 1369415898576.jpg Tumblr moe408YgKQ1svdd8to3 1280.png Tumblr mna78exyUJ1qm3v42o3 1280.jpeg 1369400986366.jpg bc0fb2a2.jpg 04446d12.jpg 819d3342.jpg b828d66e.jpg d41b964a.jpg 848941aa.jpg c9b73395.jpg c66a4962gw.jpg e13a2626.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 42.jpg 74c76f33.jpg 5fdbec1c.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-15-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg 9edb39b2.jpg 987de5f2.jpg 016f72e7.jpg 16f074a0.jpg 39b5cd60.jpg e3170b6e.jpg tumblr_mvjn9tcCih1rr88ezo3_1280-1.jpg tumblr_mvoiytOa3O1qdfvslo3_1280.jpg 8498a3f3.jpg 73f794ec.jpg f7c85886.jpg 39d714e2.jpg 777e39f3.jpg 5e823d06.jpg 91a6c1d7.jpg 9b4fb85c.jpg 9db28fd9.jpg ba6b37b3.jpg 26dd253e.jpg 1eac69af7.jpg 4552b6f7.jpg 395df064.jpg a447bf7fa.jpg 2ff41dab.jpg 54b80749.jpg 84b82d7f.jpg dbdbd29f.jpg D340e3b3.jpg 46e4f3ab.jpg c8fa92ff.jpg 78c8fe6a.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male